Die Maske des Wahnsinns
"Es hat noch keinen großen Geist ohne Beimischung von Wahnsinn gegeben", Seneca Wir alle tragen ihn in uns. Den Unterschied jedoch macht die Kontrolle, die wir über ihn haben. Wie weit kann der Wahn eines Menschen gehen? Wo liegen die Grenzen zwischen dem, was real ist und dem, was wir nur für real halten? - Sie war von einem reinen Weiß wie neuer Schnee im Winter. Blutrote Rosen krümmten sich schwungvoll darauf, ihre Ranken und Dornen von einem tiefschwarzen Ton, die Linien fein säuberlich in das glatt geschliffene Holz eingraviert. Wie Glas schimmerte sie im fahlen Licht des Mondes. Sie war nicht wie all die anderen, die mir bisher untergekommen waren. Sie war anders. Der Mann, der sie trug, trabte im langsamen Gleichschritt vorbei. Ich hätte ihn kaum bemerkt, wäre da nicht dieses eigenartige Gefühl gewesen, diese seltsame Aura, die sie umgab und dieser Schauer, der eiskalt über mein Rückgrat geglitten war. Der eine Augenblick verharrte unbehaglich lang, die Ewigkeit hielt inne und mein Herz pochte wie wild, als meine Augen über das helle Holz wanderten. Plötzlich kam in mir das seltsam starke Verlangen auf, sie selbst aufzusetzen und die Welt durch sie zu sehen. Es war viel mehr als nur ein Bedürfnis, denn der Wunsch sie zu besitzen, war vom einen Moment zum anderen zu einer regelrechten Besessenheit gewachsen. Auch wenn nicht wenige Meter uns trennten, vermochte ich es zu hören. Was mir vorhin schlicht entgangen war, fiel nun über mich her wie eine wilde Bestie. Das gleichmäßige unsäglich laute Poltern der Sohlen seiner Lederschuhe, wie sie langsam den Asphalt berührten, sich wieder erhoben nur um dann ein weiteres Mal dieses abscheuliche Geräusch zu verursachen. Ich vermochte auch den beißenden Geruch von Zigaretten zu vernehmen, ein Gestank, der wie Säure in den Höhlen meiner Nase brannte und die kleinen feinen Härchen verätzte. Ich vermochte jede Faser seiner verdreckten Stoffhose zu erkennen. Ich sah jede kleine Härchen auf seinen Armen und jede Pore seiner Haut. Wie hatte ich all das erst jetzt bemerken können, wo es doch so deutlich und penetrant hervorstach? Augenblicklich war es für mich geradezu unerträglich geworden, auch nur einen Wimpernschlag länger zu verweilen. All die Impressionen regneten wie ein Hagelsturm auf mich nieder und die Last all dieser Wahrnehmungen schien mich förmlich zu erdrücken. Mach, dass es aufhört!, sagte ich mir mit Nachdruck, Mach, dass es aufhört! Ich erhob mich zornerfüllt und folgte der Gestalt. Sie hatte mich rasend gemacht mit diesem ewig gleichen Schritt, dem lauten Scheppern seiner Schuhe. Mit seinem Geruch. Seinem Anblick. Mach, dass es aufhört! Jetzt!'' Ich rannte, rannte schneller. Ich rannte, als hinge mein'' Leben davon ab. Bring ihn dazu, damit aufzuhören!'' Mein Zorn gebar seinen Freund den Hass und hasserfüllt, wie ich'' war, folgte ich dem Zorn. Hör damit auf!, schrie jeder Einzelne meiner Gedanken, den mein Wahnsinn noch halten konnte. Blind vor Wut, taub vor Hass und unfähig zu riechen stürzte ich mich auf ihn, biss ihm in seinen Hals und riss ein Stück des abstoßenden Fleisches heraus. Wie ein Tier zerfetzte ich seine Haut, bohrte meine Nägel in sein Fleisch, nur um Teile davon abzutrennen und sie mir einzuverleiben. Die Klinge meines Messers zog einen fein säuberlichen Schnitt von seinem Hals abwärts bis zu seinem Torso, sodass meine blutüberströmten Arme in den grotesken Körper eindringen konnten. Ich griff nach dem Herz, das so provozierend laut Blut durch die Venen und Arterien des Mannes gepumpt hatte, nahm es heraus, riss es entzwei und verschlang es am Stück. Meine Gier übermannte mich abermals so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr nur die Arme nutzte, um an das köstlich widerwärtige Fleisch des Mannes zu gelangen, sondern gleich den ganzen Kopf in die Innereien des Körpers tauchte und zu fressen begann. Jeder Bissen war eine Qual und Erlösung zugleich. Hör nicht auf, verlangte mein wilder Trieb, doch mein Verstand flehte, Hör auf, und brachte mich schließlich zum Brechen. Ich übergab mich ins Innere meines Opfers und aß mich dann daran satt, bis nichts mehr als Knochen, Sehnen und Haut übrig war. Ein weiteres Mal wanderte mein Blick über sie. Das Weiß war seltsam gräulich, die Rosen von den Flecken des Blutes kaum mehr zu unterscheiden und die schwarze Gravur unsauber und stümperhaft. Ihr Glanz war verblichen, die seltsam anmutende Aura verschwunden. Zufrieden hob ich sie empor, hielt sie dem Mond entgegen und betrachtete das Meisterwerk. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen blutigen Lippen ab. Endlich war ich erlöst. Sie war nun mein, diese eigentümliche Maske. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kurz